The Trade
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Reid makes a trade to give Emily a special gift, but she dies before he can give it to her.  Spoilers for some episodes around "Lauren"


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this is a one shot that came to me while I was trying to stay focused at work. Other then that, I'm not sure where it came from. Please enjoy_**

**_ The Trade_**

Reid found the man he was looking for sitting at the edge of the loft built over his bookshop. His legs hung off the edge and swung back and forth, as he regarded the young profiler looking up at him.

"What took you so long my friend?" The big man asked in a heavy Russian accent. "I am losing business closing up like this in the middle of the day."

"We both know this is just a front for your true business."

Jurek threw back his head and laughed. "Yes, you are right Spencer. If I depended on rare books to secure a living, I would starve.

"I would think that freedom was preferable to money, especially to _you,_ Jurek Alekseer."

"Freedom is a great thing for one such as I, who escaped the former Soviet Union. You must remember that I too, long for the so-called American Dream. Would you take that from me?"

"No… Just remember who _I _am and we'll get along fine."

Jurek laughed again, and mopped his handkerchief over his red, round face. He hauled his considerable bulk to his feet and crossed to the stairs. The floor of the loft and the stairs creaked and groaned as he moved.

"Do you have what I came for?" Reid asked fidgeting with his sleeve.

"You don't look well Spencer. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. I have what you asked for in trade."

Jurek broke into another smile and held out his huge hand. Reid handed a manila envelope to the big man. Alekseer opened it and pulled out a sheaf of paper enclosed in a plastic bag. He flipped it over and chuckled excitedly.

"Where did you get this?" He quizzed Reid.

"I won a very large poker bet in Las Vegas three years ago. My opponent didn't have the cash he owed me, so I took this instead."

"I _knew_ there was something I liked about you." Alekseer said jovially. "You are a man after my own heart."

"You'll find the signature is genuine. I enclosed the provenance as well. It's the real thing."

"You don't have to convince me." Alekseer said as eyed the front of the script he held in his hands. "It's just what I've been looking for."

"I'm surprised with your connections, that you couldn't find it for yourself."

"There are some things that even _I_ can't locate." Alekseer lamented.

It was Reid's turn to laugh. Then he winced and shaded his eyes from the overhead lights.

"Are you sure you are alright my friend."

"I'm fine. I just need some sleep. I've been busy lately."

"Yes… I can see how busy you've been." Alekseer went around the back of his counter and pulled out a package. He handed it over to Reid who didn't look at it.

"You trust me without checking." Alekseer asked.

"You've always come through for me before," Reid said tightening his grip on the package as though it might fly away.

"I think we are even, yes."

Reid nodded. "We're even. Thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you. This is hardly a fair trade. What you have given me is worth for more than what I secured for you."

Reid smiled, "There are things more important than money."

"Like love," Alekseer asked winking at Reid.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have finally decided to tell her that you love her, yes." Alekseer said as though it were a fact and not speculation.

"I have to go. I'll see you later."

Alekseer nodded. "Alright Spencer, you don't have to say the words. Good luck my friend."

Reid left the small, dusty shop, not hearing the bell over the door ring merrily behind him or Jurek Alekseer laughing heartily.

Alekseer took his prize up to his loft and sat down. He pulled the script from its protective cover and opened it. He grinned at the signature of Harrison Ford written across the first page just below the title of _**Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope.**_

CMCMCMCM

Reid opened the drawer next to his desk and took out the package that had hidden there for a month. He closed his eyes and replayed the conversation he'd had with Emily before everything went so wrong.

"_Reid…" _

"_Emily… You are not going to believe this." _

"_No?"_

"_They're showing Solaris tonight, the original in the theaters. Do you wanna go?" _

"_Did Morgan put you up to this?"_

"_What?"_

"_Did Morgan tell you to call me?"_

"_Morgan doesn't know what Solaris is." _

"_So you just called me out of the blue." _

"_Well the original Solaris is in Russian, so really you and I are the only ones that can really enjoy it." _

"_Isn't Solaris like four hours long?"_

"_It's five…the best sci-fi meditation film of all time, but for some reason they never show it in the theaters. You wanna go with me?" _

"_Sorry handsome, I'm going to have to pass. I'm just going to hang out with Sergio tonight." _

"_Oh shoot I didn't realize that -" _

"_Relax Reid, Sergio is my new cat, but um… thank you." _

"_For what?"_

"_For being you." _

"_Ah, thanks but I don't know how to be anyone else." _

"_Yeah… that's what I love about ya." _

"_Bye."_

He opened his eyes and looked down at the package then back up at the empty bullpen. He stared over at her desk, where she'd never sit again. She was dead and he'd never get to see her again.

He'd waited until it was too late. It was as though some part of him knew that something would happen to stop him from talking to her, and that's why he chose that particular time and place to tell her how he felt. He'd been sure that she'd take him up on seeing Solaris together. He'd planned it all right down to taking her home to her place and giving her the gift he'd found for her. It was easy to give up one of his most prized souvenirs for the chance to see if he could have anything with her.

He blinked against tears and against the headache that throbbed so hard in his temples, he thought he'd go mad. He pulled the book from its wrapper and stared down at it. It mocked him with the possibilities and with the realities, he must face without her.

He let it fall into the trashcan and stood up to walk away. There was no hope. All was lost because she was lost to him forever. He took three steps and turned back. His heart raced as he crossed back to his desk and pulled the first edition of Solaris from the trash can and stared at the signature of the author Stanislaw Lem. He couldn't let it go just because she was gone. He'd keep it with him and wait for the day he finally made the long journey to join her.


End file.
